


always finds the sea [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "always finds the sea" by endquestionmark."There it was, that damnable helpless smile again. It grew in her chest like the heart of a star, and threatened to shine through whenever she moved or spoke. When she tried for anger, Jyn found it woven through with gold; when she tried for indifference, it hung just out of reach. When she looked at Cassian, Jyn found it hardest of all to hide the way she wanted to reach out, to see if her fingers would leave glowing trails against his skin or if they would strike sparks."
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Kudos: 6





	always finds the sea [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endquestionmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endquestionmark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [always finds the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128314) by [endquestionmark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endquestionmark/pseuds/endquestionmark). 



Length: 12:49  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/always%20finds%20the%20sea.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/always%20finds%20the%20sea%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> SOB THIS WAS SO BEAUTIFUL AND I LOVE THEM SO MUUUUUCH. Thanks to endquestionmark for having blanket permission!


End file.
